Conversations From the heart Obi Wans POV
by DataKenobi05
Summary: The death of a fellow apprentice and his master makes Obi-Wan think of his relationship with Qui-Gon. (non-slash).Complete
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes  
  
This is the second story in CFH. You don't have to read Qui-Gon's point of view for this to make sense, it can stand-alone. But I would recommend it.  
  
Summary: The death of a fellow apprentice and his master makes Obi-Wan think of his relationship with Qui-Gon. (non-slash).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (exception with a few.)  
  
I want to thank all of you for reading my stories. I have a lot of stories in progress to upload in the future, so enjoy!  
  
~DataKenobi05 


	2. A Master and apprentice

Conversations From the Heart ~ Obi-Wan's POV  
Chapter 1~ A Master and Apprentice  
  
Today has been the first time that I had ever witnessed a funeral of both a Jedi Master and his apprentice. Master Ganguff and his apprentice Jacob were murdered while on a mission to an outer rim planet. I tried to listen to Qui-Gon as he explained how they had died. But I had been so shocked I only heard him. All I remember him telling me is that it was 'the will of the force'.  
  
The will of the force. Everything to him is. If I were to die suddenly or be murdered on a mission, he would move on so quickly because it would be 'the will of the force.'  
  
Sometimes I don't think he cares that much for me. I have been such a problem sometimes. It was mostly my fault the love of his life died, and his old apprentice Xanatos. Granted, Xanatos was on the dark side, but to Qui-Gon it didn't matter. Xanatos was his favorite.  
  
As I stand here and watch the red and orange flames char the bodies of those lost my thoughts turn to Jacob and his master.  
  
They had been Master and apprentice for a short time, but they communicated so much more then me and my own master. Jacob was three years older then myself and was on his way to become a knight, but he had had a master before Master Ganguff. Master Yeri. He was a great master. The jedi had been tempted by the dark side and fell. I remember that mission all too well. Master Qui-Gon, Jacob and I went to find Master Yeri. When we found him the dark side consumed him and we were forced to battle to the death. It was Qui-Gon who had finally defeated him.  
  
I stand here and start to notice the jedi leaving the funeral. I look to my master and he stands.  
  
I have tried to be the best apprentice I could, and still do. I have left my masters side once, and that has been one too many times.  
  
Never again.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Please Reply ( 


	3. what dreams may come

Conversations From the Heart  
Chapter 2~ What Dreams May Come  
  
Walking down the halls of the temple my master was silent. I decided it best to not speak as well.  
  
When we arrived at our apartment it was quiet and dim.  
  
"Master, it's been a long day and I'm getting tired." I said and looked at the clock. It read 8:31. "I'm going to bed."  
  
I'm not sure if he heard me, but I shrugged and walked into my room.  
  
My bed clothes were on the edge of my bed, surprisingly, so I walked over and put them on. Not hearing anything coming from my master, I sighed and crawled into bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.  
  
"Obi-Wan, watch out!"  
  
I looked over my shoulder and saw the wall of rocks starting to fall on me.  
  
Feeling the force around me, not one rock hit my head.  
  
My master had his eyes closed, connecting with the force to save me.  
  
I ran out of harms way and my master let the rocks fall.  
  
"Obi-Wan what did you think you were doing?"  
  
My master was obviously mad at me for some reason.  
  
"I was just."  
  
"No excuses!"  
  
Then in a flash of light two siths came up from behind him. One a master, and one an apprentice.  
  
"Well Qui-Gon, my old friend, how are you?"  
  
"I have been better."  
  
"Well now who is this?" He asked pointing to me.  
  
"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, who are you?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"An old friend of your masters."  
  
"You're not my friend."  
  
"Come now Qui-Gon, we have had our times."  
  
I looked at my master but he chose not to say anything.  
  
"Well now, why don't you and your padawan join us?"  
  
"No."  
  
One look into my master's face told me he was worried.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Your master is a weak man. Come and join us Obi-Wan, join the dark side."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
I felt my master stiffen and the unknown man walk toward me.  
  
"I'm not crazy." He said and drew his light saber.  
  
"No!"  
  
Qui-Gon jumped in front of me and attacked the man.  
  
I tried to help my master but my feet wouldn't move. Then the obvious apprentice dove at Qui-Gon and stabbed him. It looked like I was watching from behind red colored glasses.  
  
"Nooooooo!"  
  
I woke up, sweat running down my face.  
  
"Master."  
  
My lungs hurt and my head was pounding. Then I did something no 20 year old should do after a dream.  
  
I cried.  
  
After controlling my tears, I got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
I felt my masters force signature in the living room so I entered.  
  
"Master?" I asked cautiously.  
  
He didn't look up, so I thought he was meditating.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?" he asked then looked up.  
  
I noticed the look of worry on his face when he looked at me.  
  
He didn't say anything so I explained why I was there.  
  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
I thought he was going to send me back to my room, but he motioned me to come sit by him.  
  
"Well," he said taking a breath "Tell me about it."  
  
"It was horrible. I have never had a dream like it. And master, I.I cried like a baby."  
  
He nodded his understanding and put his arm around my shoulder. I moved a little so I could rest my head on his chest. It had been a long time since he held me like this. I had always been 'Too old' and able to handle my problems myself. Sitting here makes me feel 13 again.  
  
"Why did it make you cry so much?" he asked, moving the hair that was getting in my eyes.  
  
"Because a most terrible realization hit me. Someday you wont be here."  
  
I felt him flinch, so I stiffened, thinking I was going to be sent to my room for being such a baby.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I know that the deaths of Master Ganguff and his apprentice will be a hard time for you but.."  
  
"No master you don't understand. Their deaths made me realize that you are not going to live forever."  
  
I stopped talking and started playing with the hem of his robes. My eyes were filling with tears as I tried to occupy myself.  
  
"You are my master. I'm always going to remember the good times as well as the bad. And you say that when the dark times come, if they come in our time, that we will go through the trials together. But what if you die before then? What if you get murdered on a mission when I'm not with you? What if you death is untimely like Master Ganguff's?"  
  
I just couldn't help it. So I hit him with questions.  
  
"And if it would happen to be untimely I just want you to know that.I love you. Master I love you more then you will ever imagine. You're like my father. Qui-Gon, you're my only family." I said silently crying in his robes. I know I must have looked like a baby and very weak to my master but, he needed to know.  
  
"Oh Obi-Wan, my poor Obi-Wan." He said kissing my forehead.  
  
"I love you too. And I know, and you know, I wont always be here. But, I want to die before you. I'm your master, I should. No master should outlive their padawan."  
  
I know he ment for his words to be comforting, but, they weren't helping. He noticed and changed the subject. A little.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you have been my best padawan. I will be able to watch you become a knight. I have yet to have that privilege with my other padawans. And I will be able to be there if you ever need me."  
  
I was crying freely now as I realized that my master cared so much.  
  
"We may not be able to fight every battle side by side, but in the end, we will be together forever. And Obi-Wan you are my family and I love you like a son. If you were dieing, and the only way to save you was to give up my life, Obi-Wan, I would jump at the idea. I wouldn't be able to live if you died. You mean more to me then anyone ever has." He told me.  
  
I was silent as I felt his emotion when I dropped my shields.  
  
He was crying! My master.  
  
He loved me and I loved him. I don't know what I will do when he dies, but I will have to be strong.  
  
He held me like that for the rest of the night.  
  
My father, my Master.  
  
~End~  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
